Sitakapan Expeditionary Forces
The (SEF) is an Imperial Dictatorship headquartered in the Sitakapa system. Fiercely isolationist, the SEF embody core Imperial values through military discipline in the frontier worlds. About The SEF are a paramilitary force who rose to power after imposing martial law in Sitakapa using powers granted by the failing incumbent government, the Sitakapa Empire League. Key Systems * Sitakapa * Mac Og * Turona Structure Although the SEF is a paramilitary organisation with a typical internal rank structure, Pilots Federation Commanders assisting the SEF carry no formal title. Despite this, they are often referred to as "associates". Recently, Commanders sympathetic to the SEF have formed into a squadron known as the SEF Operations Wing. Commentators believe this to be an attempt by the SEF distance themselves from the perhaps colourful background of Commanders in their employ. Rumors also suggest the SEF has no compunction using their associates in black ops or other illegal activities, and the lack of any formal titles affords them some plausible deniability. Timeline 17th August 3301 * Sitakapan Expeditionary Forces mobilizes in response to governmental crisis in Sitakapa, takes control of several key stations 8th August 3302 * SEF seize control of Onizuka Gateway and the Ruwachis system in their first military conquest 23rd August 3302 * General Ani Leonard announces plans to fortify Sitakapa holdings under a new homeland militarisation programme, and encourages resistance against Federal warmongering in the Pleiades November-December 3302 * A successful military and policitcal campaign sees SEF take control of two industrial complexes in the Peng and Mac Og systems. 10th December 3302 * SEF accused of association with Xenoterrorism. General Ani Leonard provides no comment. 29th December 3302 * SEF wrests control of High Tech facilities from Federal forces in Turona in what is widely considered a pyhhric victory for SEF, with considerable mercenary support provided to Federal naval forces. 17th January 3303 * Following attractive development and leadership in Turona, elections in Kamaki oust the ruling Nationalists party and establish SEF as the ruling authority. 8th February 3303 * Plague ravages SEF-controlled systems but is quickly brought under control by research teams posted in Turona and Kamaki 14th February 3303 * SEF establishes control over refining facilities in the Diegakul system to enhance supply chains into it's industrial complexes in Mac Og and Peng. 28th April 3303 * General Ani Leonard announces plans to retrofit the ageing mining outpost of Russell Hub into a new military complex, and begins stockpiling Hydrogen Fuel, Pesticides, Battle Weapons and Nerve Agents 11th May 3303 * Works are completed on the Russell Hub retrofit. 18th July 3303 * Following failed elections for the small mining system of Damoch, SEF agrees to a non-competition pact with other Imperial Dictatorships in the region 23rd December 3303 * SEF invades and conquers Nik, defeating Federal forces decisively 2nd March 3304 * In a joint political and paramilitary operation, Hehebeche is seized by SEF, ousting Sitakapa Empire League in a local by-election while overwhelming the Hehebeche Crimson Central Inc militia forces. 11th March - 18th April 3304: The Month of Strife * Given the seizure of Hehebeche was SEF's first real action against the Sitakapa Empire League, this caused considerable discontent in the homeworld, as this was the first time SEF had actively ousted the political faction who sponsored SEF's original rise to power. This discontent spread to surrounding systems, leading to a prolonged period of conflict across multiple systems. SEF suffered severe reputational damage by agitators supporting the Sitakapa Empire League. SEF countered with an aggressive campaign, targeting and eliminating agitators regardless of their status as criminal, political or just civilian agitators. Though the action led to widespread criticism and a drop in relations with most other political entities in the region, they were able to bring an iron fist across the unrest, ultimately leading to increased stability and confidence in SEF's ability to protect it's holdings. 17 May 3304 * After an effort to consolidate support following on from the Month of Strife, SEF gains popular support in the Siaroju system, ousting the Official Haroingori Defence Force in an election. 28 May 3304 * Riding on a wave of popular support after seizing power in Siaroju, SEF cautiously goes to war against Awang Systems in it's namesake system. Awang was previously a loyal Imperial system, however independent corporate forces had undermined the small mining facility. SEF security forces quickly dispatched key figures within Awang Systems corporate governance and re-established control in a relatively bloodless operation. 26 June 3304 * In light of increasing Thargoid incursions into the bubble, General Ani Leonard released an executive order to commence wind-down of operations in the local sector. While SEF forces will maintain stability and security in the region for now, it is imagined a rollback of military rule to local political jurisdictions will occur steadily over time. Ani released the following statement with this order: "SEF cannot stand by idly while Thargoids conduct incursions deeper into the bubble, nor can it be complicit in the detention or death of humans in the theatre of war, where those personnel and hardware could be better expended elsewhere. Effective immediately, SEF will commence a gradual handover to local system authorities as they develop and establish effective organic security measures." 27 November 3304 * Despite the wind-down of operations and overall drop-off of support, domestic factions have been loathe to take authority over assets, preferring to be shielded by the aegis of SEF in these difficult times. Torval's forces would be ousted by a conflict between Aisling Duval and Felicia Winters, which would see SEF assist Aisling's forces in exchange for maintaining autonomy. Several SEF holdings would come under assault by Winters' forces, losing Awang and Mac Og, but ultimately SEF would continue to retain their holdings to this day, safeguarding Imperial assets. This would culminate in the seizure of Damoch as a future staging ground. Key Personnel Tactical Operations (Missions) SEF General Ani Leonard Allied Large.png|Allied SEF Colonel Michelle Wynn Friendly Large.png|Friendly SEF Commander Gabriel Greene Cordial Large.png|Cordial SEF Captain Kavya Snider Neutral Large.png|Neutral SEF Guard Lucius Shannon Unfriendly Large.png|Unfriendly SEF Agent Von Dillard Hostile Large.png|Hostile Personnel Logistics (Passengers) SEF Director Of Movement Emme Hinton Allied Large.png|Allied SEF Director Of Movement Burton Foley Friendly Large.png|Friendly SEF Director Of Movement Gemma Woodward Cordial Large.png|Cordial SEF Director Of Movement Adilene Brady Neutral Large.png|Neutral SEF Director Of Movement Ailany Copeland Unfriendly Large.png|Unfriendly SEF Director Of Movement Jiya Harrison Hostile Large.png|Hostile References External links Category:Factions Category:Factions Category:Medium Category:Dictatorship Category:Empire